Priscilla
"I want papa back, papa was kind to me, eating my sister right in front of me! That's why I killed him!"- Priscilla almost awakenenig Priscilla rose through the ranks very quickly to #2 shortly after joining The Organization. She was so powerful that she could fight with her Yoma power almost entirely suppressed, allowing her to conceal her presence from Yoma and fellow Claymores even in the heat of battle. Not only that, she was also said to have the potential to surpass Teresa. For that reason, those who have meet Priscilla for the first time greatly fear her. Appearance Human: She is small, thin and has short brown hair with brown eyes. Claymore: Her hair turned light blond and her eyes turned silver like other Claymores. Awakened One: Priscilla is a winged humanoid about 2m tall, with a single horn on her forehead. Her hair is light and more toused. Her skin is darker and, in the anime, it is purplish gray. In the anime, it was presumed to be her initial form and that her final awakened form was shown in her fight with Clare. File:Priscilla-.jpg File:Priscilla_As_A_Claymore.jpg File:Priscilla.png| File:Priscilla_Awakened_2.jpg| File:Priscilla_Release_Yoki.jpg| Biography Early life Priscilla was the youngest out of three children. She was very close to them, especially her father. When a Yoma posing as her father proceeded to eat her family before her, she took an axe and cut off its head from behind as it was eating her brother. Employment as a Claymore After Priscilla joined the Organization, she quickly rose up the ranks to Number 2 in just a few months, resulting in the demotion of other warriors. Due to her being a novice, she is the subject of ridicule for Noel for a while. Her unparalleled strength frightened warriors who saw her fight. Priscilla was assigned to fight Teresa with Irene, Noel and Sophia and, due to her ability to fight with her Yoki nearly completely repressed, she was at first meant to stab Teresa from behind when the other three decided to ambush her. However, Priscilla refused to do it and proceeded to question Teresa about why she broke the rule of killing humans before attacking her. She wanted to fight Teresa one-on-one but was stopped by the other three. When she released her Yoki, however, she was easily defeated along with the rest of them. When Teresa attempted to kill her, Priscilla was too scared to move and cried. After Teresa spared her and left, Priscilla lost control of both herself and her Yoki and pursued her, not listening to Irene. She kept releasing more and more of her Yoki as the second fight with Teresa went on, regardless of warnings from Teresa. Despite the vast amounts of Yoki she released, she was still defeated by Teresa. Priscilla unknowingly passed her limit and begged Teresa to help her. She seemingly submitted to Teresa's planned action to kill her before becoming a Yoma. However, she chopped off her hands when Teresa was off guard and then, cut off her head. Whether she was deceiving Teresa or whether she had actually lost her mind is unclear. As an Awakened One After killing Teresa, her Yoki went out of control and she awakened, losing her mind in the process. Priscilla pulled off Irene's arm seemingly unwittingly when Irene clashed with her and threw it towards the ground. Irene, being too shocked with Priscilla's power and immense youki flow, didn't bother going after it. Noel and Sophia attacked her, slicing off her arm. Unforentuntely, it regenerated almost at once and her fingers extended to kill the both of them. She used her sword to apparently kill Irene and then flew off, not touching Clare who was nearby . Priscilla flew to the North, destroying four villages in her hunger for entrails, eating every human except young girls as they reminded her of her childhood ( May be why she didn't went after Clare when she was a little girl ). In the process, she killed and devoured Ophelia's brother as he was trying to protect her from the One Horned Monster ( One Horned Bitch as Ophelia dubs her ). Soon, her rampant behaviour was spotted by Isley and Rigardo was sent to kill her. However, Priscilla easily defeats him and Isley takes over. Initially, he seemed to defeat her by piercing her, taking both her arms and stamping on her. However, her powerful regenerative abilities came into action and she used this regenerate her arms, destroying half of Isley's Awakened Form. When she was about to deliver the final blow, she regressed back to her human form, crying about her dead family. Isley pledged his allegiance to her and she followed him south, seemingly losing her memory of being a Claymore afterwards. Priscilla was not very attached to Isley and often wandered off. When she wandered through a destroyed village, Raki pushed her away from a falling stone. As soon as she saw him, she is immediately attached to him, saying that he had a nice smell. She made a habit of clinging physically to him, even when fast asleep. Priscilla wandered off only once more and stood naked on a cliff-face when the Northern Campaign ended, shedding tears for the disappearing Yoki of the fallen Claymores. When Isley battled Luciela, she was worried about him and came to the battlefield when he emerged victorious. Isley was too injured to stop Riful from attacking him and Priscilla intervened, standing between him and Riful. Riful realized based on the level of Priscilla's youki and her own that there was something amiss with the story of Isley defeating Priscilla, causing her to show and "feel" a true emotion, anger. Seven Years Later Priscilla took to following Raki around, pointing out Yoma for him to slay. She did not eat human flesh in a long time and so reverted to a child's form. When Raki was being threated by Renee, she scared her away with her Yoki alone. She is seen again later when the merged Rafaela and Luciela awakens, still accompanied by Raki. She senses that it has vast Yoki and that no feelings remain within it. When Raki asks what she is talking about she explains that it doesn't possess a desire to eat meat or an attachment to life. She describes it as "Nothing more than a messenger of despair in this world." The new Awakened Being attacks the entire surrounding area with its large projectile spikes, including the village Priscilla and Raki are in. She pulls Raki out of the way of one of the spikes, saving his life. Then, she's seen facing Beth infected by one of the spikes sent by the Awakened Being born by Rafaela and Luciela's merging. She must have abandoned Raki because of her hunger. Without Priscilla's protection, Raki gets infected by some little spikes, just like Deneve, in an arm. The Organization takes him away as a specimen. During the battle, Priscilla remains unharmed, while tasting Beth's blood. Not satisfied, she decides to leave, but Beth's awakened form tries to hurt her. Priscilla finally reacts and the battle begins. From her behavior, it can be understood that she is far stronger than Beth. In the meanwhile, in the middle of a fight against Riful and Dauf, Alicia suffers while trying to hold back Beth's awakening. Priscilla's dominance over Beth continues as each of Beth's attacks deal no damage to Priscilla and end up being counter-attacked, breaking off portions of Beth's body. Before Priscilla can deal the final blow, Alicia interrupts the attack, and awakens to combat Priscilla along side her sister. The sisters' combined assault are able to strike Priscilla, destroying an arm and cutting off a leg. Priscilla compliments the sisters' compatibility and drives Alicia's head into the ground, passing it off their effort as "annoying", and killing Alicia. Beth begins to cry out in anguish at the death of her sister as Priscilla states that "as far as the organization is concerned... are both failures." Beth charges Priscilla as she states the sisters will soon meet again. After easily dispatching Beth, she heads off to find Riful. She catches Riful by surprise, appearing behind her, then rips off Dauf's limbs and guts him for threatening her. Priscilla moves behind Riful once more, thrusts her arm through Riful's spine, and after stating that "the villagers weren't enough" and how she couldn't stand her youki anymore, she shoots spikes from her arm throughout Riful's entire body, including her forehead. During the second volley by Luciela-Raphaela, Clare senses Priscilla's "very familiar, yet powerful youki". While she is able to help Deneve and Helen dodge the barrage, she starts to release youki herself, and Priscilla soon approaches them, not caring about the yoma spikes hitting her. As shown earlier in chapter 99, she is immune to the yoma spikes: even if they hit her, they are just ejected out of her body because, as she puts it, "the difference in power is just too great". In the next chapter, she is also shown to be able to simply crush the yoma spikes with her bare hands. Priscilla and Clare's first confrontation in the manga (as opposed to anime) happens in chapter 100. Prior to the fight, Priscilla approaches Clare (Helen and Deneve are watching them from afar because the area is currently bombarded by yoma spikes) and comments how she followed her scent to regain her memories. Having met her, however, she fails to recognize Clare, prompting her to throw herself at Priscilla in rage. Priscilla, however, evades her attacks effortlessly and pins her to the ground by stepping on her head. She then theorizes that killing Clare may bring her memories back but Helen distracts her with a ranged attack. Just as she is about to break Helen's arm, Clare attacks again, slicing Priscilla's right arm off. She regenerates the arm instantly but Clare is left without two large chunks of her body. As Clare attempts to Awaken and fails, Priscilla comments calmly "Weren't you not supposed to be able to Awaken?", displaying keen awareness of the abilities of someone she admittedly doesn't recognize. After Clare repeatedly attempts to Awaken in vain, Priscilla calls her "boring" and prepares to finish her off. However, Helen and Deneve manage to distract her and steal Clare from under her nose. It is shown that even being impaled by literally dozens of yoma spikes at once does little to slow her down. She closes in on the escaping Claymores fast when she is unexpectedly attacked from behind by Dauf, who survived dismemberment by giving into yoma spike infection and losing his consciousness. He start pummeling Priscilla into the ground but she is barely affected by his strikes. She then reverts to her fully Awakened form (probably for the first time since her battle against Isley), ripping Dauf's right arm off with one movement. Although she rips off Dauf's left arm just as quickly, he is able to regenerate them both and attack her again. Using a combined bombardment attack, he is able to destroy a large chunk of Priscilla's Awakened body. As he begins to plummet her into the ground again, she recalls the feeling of almost being ripped apart that she had once before, presumably thinking back to her encounter with Teresa. Just as she is about to remember her former life, she regenerates and rips off Dauf's both new arms, saying that it's too much to remember things she doesn't want to. However, one "forbidden" memory she wants to keep, that of Teresa. After slicing Dauf to pieces, she comments on how lucky she is to be able to kill "that person" again, presumably now going after Clare. While chasing after Helen and Deneve, the Destroyer pierces her right shoulder with a projectile, seemingly irritated by Deneve's attempt to use it to slow Priscilla down. She firmly grabs the projectile spike and, after stating "if it's not one thing, it's another.", transforms her fingers into ribbons, destroying the large spike and tracing them back to the Destroyer's outer layer. After compleletly obliterating the shell, the true Destroyer comes out, engulfing everything and draining it's life energy. It flows by Priscilla and tries to harm her. However, it does little or no damage, and as Priscilla states that she "was going to leave it alone, but since you insist.....", she reveals to be using her full power against it. After Helen and Deneve watch Clare being sucked into the large mass of youki, Priscilla appears, destroying a very large portion of the black mass. She expresses a very sadistic smile when she states the game of cat and mouse is over, obviously happy about reaching the person she wishes to kill most. While she interrogates the two about Clare's whereabouts, Helen strikes at her with a ranged attack, only for it to be pinned down by Priscilla's own. Deneve appears behind her in order to try to take her by surprise, but Priscilla shoots spikes from her body and pierces Deneve's body several times, holding her in the air. She questions the two again, only for Deneve to tell her that Clare is dead. In what seems to be an emotion of both surprise and a bit of anger (shock), she questions aloud (mostly to herself) "What was the point of coming this far then?" while she started to stab Deneve over and over again with spikes. However, the Destroyer (with Clare infused in it) stabbed Priscilla multiple times from all directions, freeing both Helen and Deneve. Priscilla, pissed about what just transpired, destroyed the spikes that stabbed her and destroyed a large chunk out of the Destroyer. She then tells it that if she can't kill "that child" , then "You will make a successful substitution." Personality Priscilla is an extremely childlike character. The event of a Yoma killing her family left her emotionally unstable and disturbed. She sees everything as black and white with rigid morals, seeing Teresa as completely evil for breaking the Organization's rule. She seems to have little control over herself with her Yoki as a Claymore and her appetite as an Awakened Being. However, she forms strong bonds of love with Isley and Raki, depending wholly on them. After awakening she is occacionally unstable but usually calm and uncaring. willing to leave possible opponents alone as seen when chasing Clare with Helen and Deneve. Abilities Unparalleled Amount of Yoki: Her body channels so much Yoki that Teresa can not use her Yoki sensing to see where the Yoki will flow next. She can suppress her Yoki. This makes her the perfect candidate to fight with Teresa since she specializes in Yoki sensing. Unfortunately, this lack of practice with Yoki leads to her losing control once it is released. As an Awakened Being, her Yoki power outstrips any of the Abyssal Ones. In the manga, Rigaldo had mentioned that Priscilla's Yoki seems almost infinite. Regenerative Abilities: It is never specified whether she is an Offensive or Defensive warrior but, as an Awakened Being, she has amazingly fast regenerative abilities. Unparalleled Lightning Speed: Priscilla is shown to have incredible speed when chasing her targets.She is the fastest charcter ever seen because in a blink of an eye she can appear in front of her enemies. Relationships Family Priscilla was extremely close to all her family, especially her father. Seeing a Yoma in his form eating him and her family traumatized her very badly. She killed the Yoma out of an act of mercy-killing. Irene, Noel and Sophia Priscilla saw Irene, Noel and Sophia as her superiors, taking Irene's advice and being frightened by Noel threatening her despite her higher power level. However, she is not very close to them since she attacks them after she Awakens without hesitation. Teresa Teresa was an object of fear for Priscilla. She saw her as pure evil for breaking the Organization's rule and fought her. When she realized that Teresa was more powerful than she was, she grew terrified of her, crying when she thought she would die at her hands. Her fear drove her mad and led in her losing control. In the anime, Priscilla is frightened when she senses traces of Teresa in Clare. Isley Priscilla initially feared Isley when he harmed her. Then, when he pledged allegiance to her, she was flattered and agreed to accompany him. However, she wasn't very attached to him and she wandered off many times, resulting in meeting Raki. However, she did defend him from Riful, meaning she has some feelings for him. Raki She is much closer to Raki, because she recognises Clare's scent on him, and a clue to regaining her memory. She wanted to be with Raki always, even when fast asleep. After seven years, she stopped eating human entrails for him and followed him around to aid Yoma-killing. Etymology Priscilla is of Latin origin meaning 'ancient, venerable'. It was a popular name for Puritans in England. This is perhaps referenced to with Priscilla's extreme views of right and wrong. Behind the Scenes * Priscilla's Japanese voice actor is Aya Hisakawa and her English voice actor is Brina Palencia. * Priscilla has a song on the Claymore Intimate Persona CD called 'Henbou', meaning 'transfiguration'. * In the anime, Priscilla regains her memories after sensing Clare, mistaking her for Teresa, and transforms into her Awakened self. She fights Clare and defeats Miria, Helen and Deneve. She fully awakens into a bigger, stronger form but Clare manages to defeat her. Raki stops Clare delivering the final blow after Priscilla turns back into her human form and Isley takes her away. She is last seen in the anime with Isley. Appearances * Claymore Manga Chapter 18 * Claymore Manga Chapter 19 * Claymore Manga Chapter 20 * Claymore Manga Chapter 21 * Claymore Manga Chapter 22 * Claymore Manga Chapter 23 * Claymore Manga Chapter 24 * Claymore Manga Chapter 55 * Claymore Manga Chapter 56 * Claymore Manga Chapter 57 * Claymore Manga Chapter 61 * Claymore Manga Chapter 71 * Claymore Manga Chapter 80 * Claymore Manga Chapter 81 * Claymore Manga Chapter 93 * Claymore Manga Chapter 94 * Claymore Manga Chapter 97 * Claymore Manga Chapter 99 * Claymore Manga Chapter 103 * Claymore Manga Chapter 104 * Claymore Manga Extra Scene 3 * Claymore Anime Episode 7 * Claymore Anime Episode 8 * Claymore Anime Episode 19 * Claymore Anime Episode 20 * Claymore Anime Episode 21 * Claymore Anime Episode 22 * Claymore Anime Episode 23 * Claymore Anime Episode 24 * Claymore Anime Episode 25 * Claymore Anime Episode 26 Category:Claymore Category:Awakened Being